


Dear Deceit,

by stopitanxiety



Series: Dear Virgil AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, sad boi patton, sad boi virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety





	Dear Deceit,

_Dear Deceit—_

_Listen, I know this is probably a bad idea, but when has that ever stopped me before?_

_Anyways._

_I have a request to make of you. It’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s… it’s about Virgil. He’s changed._

_At first I thought it was a good thing, ya know? He stopped making self deprecating jokes, stopped staying up all night, stopped antagonizing Roman. It seemed like he was finally coming around to the idea of being a light side. I was proud of him, actually._

_But now…. now I realize just how wrong I was. Dee, he’s not talking at all anymore. He’s not staying up all night, no, he’s sleeping all day and night. He’s hardly ever out of his room (although that’s not exactly a new one, but I’m sure you knew that) and he stopped eating his meals with us. I don’t know if he’s eating at all. I’m terrified for him._

_He spoke with Logan last night, and he confessed he misses you. Terribly. Logan fears he’s becoming depressed, and honestly, I believe him._

_I know you have no reason to help me, so I won’t ask you to do this for me. I also know this will be a huge request and a major adjustment. I don’t care about that anymore. Dark and light sides? That’s arbitrary and frankly, a toxic idea to have. I’m sorry for the many years I enforced that. I’m sorry for forcing you out and abandoning you. I’m sorry for every mean thing I ever said, did, and thought about you. I’m probably rambling, so I’ll just get to the point._

_I want you and Remus to move back into the light side house (we’ll have to rename it, so start thinking of ideas). I want you to come home._

_Again, you have no reason to believe me. You have no incentive to do this. But Virgil is suffering. And…. and to be completely honest, Dee…_

_I miss you. I miss you so much. The twins think they’re alone in their pain, but you know as well as I do that that’s not true. I would be lying (stop laughing, I know you are. Stop it, you dummy.) if I said I wasn’t hoping to fix our relationship too. I miss you._

_Come home, Deedee. Please. We can help Virgil together, and maybe…. maybe we can be brothers again._

_—All my love, Patton_

_P.S. (I’ll make you sugar cookies shaped like snakes if you come back!)_


End file.
